


Неуверенность

by Deathfeanor



Series: Русская рулетка: кот в мешке (фест) [8]
Category: Shaman King (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29919411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathfeanor/pseuds/Deathfeanor
Summary: Драббл для феста "Русская рулетка. Кот в мешке". Задание было написать драббл по "Королю шаманов" с ключевым словом "неуверенность".Я осилила только первую серию.
Series: Русская рулетка: кот в мешке (фест) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186907
Kudos: 1





	Неуверенность

Из-за маленького ли роста, по другой ли причине, Морти всегда страдал от неуверенности в себе. Он, конечно, научился ее прятать за несообразным росту громким голосом, но она все время давала о себе знать. Например, сейчас.

Морти вовсе не был уверен, что вчерашняя вечеринка на кладбище ему не привиделась. Во-первых, ему никто не поверил, а это выбьет из колеи любого; во-вторых, у него не было ни доказательств, ни свидетелей. Можно было бы просто спокойно все рассказать, но из-за проклятой неуверенности он опять сорвался на крик и выставил себя на посмешище.

И уж совсем неприятно было, что тот парень с кладбища его не узнал. Это залило целый литр масла в огонь его неуверенности…

И вот, спасибо комплексам, он прется ночью на кладбище. Хотя уже совсем не уверен, что ему все это на что-то сдалось.


End file.
